Amour de deux amants
by Miss Bohe
Summary: —Qué me están gustando las azucenas—la frente de la muchacha estaba apoyada sobre la de él, rosándose sus narices./—¿Alguna vez lo has probado?-la rubia jugó su última carta.—Eh... No—contestó nervioso./—Mira—Teddy señaló al cielo, para que ella levantara la vista.
1. Azucena

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y mundo le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. *se escucha un sonido ahogado, como si fuera una persona amordazada*. Ignorenlo, no es nadie *¡AYUDA! Se puede apreciar que es Sirius Black***_

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Azucena<span>_

* * *

><p>Cada vez que iba a pasar el día a La Madriguera, que tenía planeado pasar un tiempo con sus primos, porque para él los hijos de los Weasley y de los Potter eran su familia y ellos lo trataban como su fuera parte de ellos, o por alguna otra razón, siempre podía apreciar a Victoire en el jardín, junto a sus preciadas azucenas.<p>

Desde que la muchacha había dicho que su flor favorita eran las azucenas y de que quería tener algunas plantadas en La Madriguera, ella dedicaba, aunque fuera mínimo, tiempo para sus flores.

Y a sus dieciséis años, Victoire seguía haciéndolo, cuidando de sus plantas.

Teddy al principio no entendía la fascinación que tenía la chica por esas flores sí, al fin y al cabo, son unas flores

Pero, a medida que crecía podía apreciar el encanto de aquellas plantas.

Y Podía apreciar el cariño que Victoire ponía en ellas, ese cariño que daba a loto lo que ella amaba. Podía notar los movimientos suaves pero definidos de la chica que amaba, la felicidad que le embriagaba cada vez que se conectaba con la tierra y sus flores. Y podía observar que a él también le gustaban las azucenas.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas, Lupin?—preguntó risueña Victoire, mientras que se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba al muchacho de cabellos azules—. Porque en algo estabas pensando.

Teddy miraba fijamente a los ojos de la rubia, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él.

—Qué me están gustando las azucenas—la frente de la muchacha estaba apoyada sobre la de él, rosándose sus narices.

Victoire, con una sonrisa, lo besó.

Ese era uno de los aromas que olía Teddy en la poción de amor: azucena.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esta sería la primera historia que escribo sobre ellos dos, y que mejor momento que en la época de San Valentín :3<strong>

**Y ahí va el primer aroma que siente Teddy en la poción de Amortentia **

**Espero que les guste :D**

**~Bel~**


	2. Regaliz

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y mundo le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. *se escucha un sonido ahogado, como si fuera una persona amordazada*. Ignorenlo, no es nadie *¡AYUDA! Se puede apreciar que es Sirius Black***_

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Regaliz<span>_

* * *

><p>A Teddy nunca le gustaron los caramelos de regaliz. Cuando era chiquito, su abuela Andrómeda intentó, varias veces hay que decir, que le gustaran porque ella sabía que, sobre todos a los chicos de la edad que en ese entonces tenía su nieto, le gustaban. Pero no pudo lograr su cometido.<p>

Pasaron los años y el gusto por los caramelos no estaba. No lograba comprender la fascinación que tenía las personas por esos dulces. No, no lo entendía.

Pasaron los años y se enamoró de Victoire. Y a Victoire le gustaba el regaliz. Y fue ella la que le insistió a su novio, otra vez, que probara esos caramelos. Una tarea difícil, pero que la la mayor de los Weasley no dio por terminada.

Fueron muchos los intentos que la rubia tuvo que hacer, y en cada uno, Teddy se rehusaba a probarlos. Y en cada uno, ambos terminaban enojados, Victoire al no entender la actitud de Teddy, y Teddy porque no quería probarlos y porque la insistencia de su novia, sobre ese tema, lo estaba cansando, levemente.

—Vamos, Teddy. Pruébalos—Victoire se encontraba en la cocina de La Madriguera, junto a Teddy. Ambos estaban apoyados contra la encimera que había en una de la paredes.

La muchacha se encontraba con un jarrón de caramelos de regaliz y le estaba ofreciendo, por décima vez, a Teddy para que probara.

—No, Vic. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?—el muchacho se pasó las manos por su cabello, en un signo evidente de que estaba nervioso—. No me gustan.

—¿Alguna vez lo has probado?-la rubia jugó su última carta. Era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba.

Teddy se quedó mudo al escuchar esa pregunta. Nunca se la había hecho.

—Eh... No—contestó nervioso.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Victoire.

—Con más razón. No sabes si te gustan o no. Así que prueba—esta vez no le dio tiempo a que su novio respondiera, ya que le puso uno de los caramelos en la boca. A Teddy no le quedó otra opción que comérselo.

—¿Y? ¿Ahora que piensas sobre ellos?—la Weasley preguntó. Y obtuvo la respuesta segundos después, cuando Teddy se ruborizo levemente.

Y con ese gesto, Victoire comprendió que había ganado. A Teddy le gustaba el regaliz.

Y Teddy había descubierto que ese era el segundo aroma que sentía en la poción: el regaliz que tanto odiaba al principio y que Victoire había logrado que le gustara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, y acá va el segundo aroma de Teddy. La verdad, me costó escribirlo, porque no sabía como relacionarlo, pero creo que me quedó bastante bien.<strong>

**¿Review? ¿Hechizos?**

**~Bel~**


	3. Lluvia

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y mundo le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. *se escucha un sonido ahogado, como si fuera una persona amordazada*. Ignorenlo, no es nadie *¡AYUDA! Se puede apreciar que es Sirius Black***_

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Lluvia<span>_

* * *

><p>Cuando Victoire era pequeña, le gustaba jugar bajo la lluvia, cada vez que llovía. Le gustaba sentir como cada gota tocaba su piel, se deslizaba por ella, le gustaba el contacto y la sensación que le producía. Le gustaba como el entorno cambiaba cuando llovía, le gustaba la lluvia.<p>

Teddy, cuando se quedaba en La Madriguera, y era un día de lluvia y notaba que ella no se encontraba adentro, se acercaba a una de las ventanas que daban al jardín de atrás y veía como Victoire disfrutaba la lluvia cayendo por su cara, su cuerpo.

Un día, Teddy había escuchado parte de una conversación de Victoire junto a Rose. Claro, él no había querido escuchar esa conversación, pero pasaba por el cuarto en dónde se encontraban ambas muchachas, y no pudo evitar escuchar algo que le llamó la atención. _Me encantaría que me besaran bajo la lluvia. Sí, es cursi, y mucho. Lo se. Pero es algo que me encantaría, Rose. _

Esas había sido las palabras que había dicho la rubia, y que había escuchado Teddy.

—Vamos, Vic. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan lenta?—Teddy estaba arrastrando a Victoire hacia el jardín de La Madriguera. Era un día que anunciaba lluvia.

—¡No soy lenta! Lo que pasa es que alguien me esta arrastrando—ella gruñó cuando habían parado.

Ambos se encontraban enfrente del otro. Mirándose a los ojos. Parecía que estaban en un mundo que le pertenecía solamente a ellos.

—Mira—Teddy señaló al cielo, para que ella levantara la vista.

Al momento en que subía su vista hacia las nubes, unas gotas de lluvia chocaban sobre sus pómulos. Al instante, una sonrisa se extendía sobre los labios de la muchacha.

Teddy disfrutaba mirándola, como ella disfrutaba de la lluvia, como había cerrado los ojos, para sentir aún más las sensaciones.

Victoire dirigió la mirada hacia Teddy y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. La tomó por la cintura, y la pegó a su cuerpo, antes de besarla. Ambos se besaban bajo la lluvia, sin importarle que la lluvia se hacía más y más fuerte.

En ese momento, Teddy descubrió el último aroma que sentía en la poción de Amortentia: sentía el olor a la lluvia, que le hacía recordar ese primer beso que se había dado ellos dos, bajo la lluvia como testigo del amor que tenían.

* * *

><p><strong>Y, acá les traigo la última parte de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**¿Review?**

**Review= Bel saltando de felicidad, mientras que corre.**

**~Bel~**


End file.
